7 lat później... Post-apo
Do projektu zapraszam wszystkich użytkowników. Postaram się nakreślić ogólna koncepcję świata który mam nadzieję z wami stworzyć. Rok 2025 Rozwój, podróże kosmiczne, nadzieja na nowe złote czasy... To już minęło.Może tam na czerwonej planecie całkiem nieźle zaplanowana kolonia wraz z ludźmi i habitatami dalej istnieje ale na Ziemi te czasy to przeszłość. Oczywiście drogi czytelniku zastanawiasz się co mogło złota erę zmienić w erę popiołów. Otóż postaram Ci się to pokrótce wyjaśnić. Otóż w roku 2025 oprócz serii niezwykłych osiągnięć naukowych na świecie zaczęła szaleć pewna sekta. Miała wiele nazw i tworzyła wiele komórek, miała jednak jeden cel- zniszczenie technologii i nauki. Na Ziemi znaleźli się przywódcy którzy wsparli tych popaprańców, inni z kolei wsparli tych którzy z nimi walczyli. Wkrótce wszędzie panował chaos albo paranoja.Jednak sekcie udało się przeprowadzić swoje największe dzieło-serię skoordynowanych ataków na najważniejsze ośrodki władzy i infrastruktury.W ciągu jednego dnia za pomocą cyber-ataków, impulsów EMP i wybuchom tysiecy bomb-pułapek na świecie zapanował chaos. Ludzie stracili pieniądze z kont bankowych, państwa potraciły spora część rejestrów danych, EMP usmażyło większość elektroniki. W ciągu dnia wojsko,policja i inne siły porządkowe poszły w rozsypkę.Po jakimś tygodniu okazało się ze sekciarze wypuścili jeszcze jedną rzecz- wirusa grypy.Co ciekawe nie był on bardziej zabójczy od normalnego jednak miał dłuższy okres utajenia (około 2 tygodnie) co pozwoliło mu spokojnie i niezauważenie zakazić spory odsetek populacji.Gdy wybuchła epidemia ci którzy ocaleli z ataków,uniknęli głodu,kuli bądź noża zaczęli chorować. Okazało się że brak leków,czystej wody i zwykłej ludzkiej pomocy spowodował ze "zwykła" grypa zabiła miliony.Ci którzy ocaleli byli w rozsypce.W wielu miejscach na świecie resztki sił porządkowych dzięki swoim zasobom budowali pierwsze państewka, często robili to też samorodni przywódcy. Gdzieniegdzie okazało się że przetrwały resztki przemysłu a czasami dzięki szybkim i właściwym decyzjom udawało się wskrzesić go co pozwoliło zachować szczątkowy ciąg gospodarczy. Jednak gdy ludzkość rozpoczęła odbudowę okazało się że upadek cywilizacji pozwolił wyjść z ukrycia zapomnianym siłom. Potwory jak i magia znów zaczęły działać w świecie. Na ocalałych padł wówczas strach.Niszczone były niektóre ludzkie osady a ocaleli musieli mierzyć się z narodzinami ludzi z talentem magicznym.Niemal od razu okazało się że w większości osad wygrała koncepcja maksymalnej kontroli bądź anihilacji tychże ludzi.Jednak oni przetrwali i obecnie po świecie krąży wielu siedmiolatków władających nieprawdopodobnymi mocami a do tego pragnących zemścić się za śmierć rodzin.Oczywiście cześć nowych społeczności podeszło to tej kwestii bardziej liberalnie jednak zaskarbiły sobie przez to albo skrytą niechęć albo otwartą wrogość. Rok 2032 Ogólny opis świata Ogólnie jest źle.Populacja została zdziesiątkowana, upadły dawne rządy i zapanowała anarchia. Nieliczne istniejące kraje są raczej odpowiednikami średniowiecznych państw feudalnych niż tego co znamy z XXI wieku. Dodatkowo po upadku pojawiła lub ujawniła się na świecie magia i potwory znane do tamtej pory tylko z legend i podań przez co zwykli ludzie muszą się obecnie zmagać zarówno ze skutkami upadku cywilizacji jak i mitycznymi bestiami i magią. Rolnictwo Jeśli ktoś wciąż pamięta masy mięsa,drobiu,warzyw,owoców i produktów mącznych na sklepach to obecnie radzimy o tym zapomnieć. Obecnie rolnictwo jest o wiele mniej wydajne a do tego dochodzi problem z przechowywaniem i sensownym transportem między osadami. Oczywiście warto zauważyć że rolnicy nie mają już dostępu do dawnych ilości nawozów i środków ochrony roślin co dodatkowo potrafi uprzykrzać życie. Przemysł Jest i to powinno skończyć opis. Jednak to co po upadku nazywane jest przemysłem obecny obserwator nazwałby albo snem szalonego inżyniera albo totalną prowizorką. Istnieją tylko małe fabryczki albo ocalałe z apokalipsy albo zbudowane na bazie wyszabrowanych części z innych zakładów. Dodatkowo ciężar przeróbki płodów rolnych i produkcji prostszych rzeczy przejęły stosunkowo słabo zmechanizowane manufaktury. Oczywiście najczęściej jednak spotkać można po prostu warsztaty rzemieślnicze. Nauka i technologia Przed upadkiem według rożnych źródeł istniała kosmiczna kolonia na Marsie z aż 400 ludźmi i pełną autonomiczną infrastrukturą-nie wiadomo ile z tego prawdy ale z liczbą populacji na pewno przesadzono.Według plotek podobne habitaty istniały również na Księżycu i w sterowcach płynących przez chmury Wenus.Na Ziemi również nauka i technologia wile osiągnęła jednak cyber-ataki i EMP skutecznie usunęły większość high-techu,Obecnie na komputer,telewizor a nawet radio z wyższej półki stać nielicznych.W motoryzacji powrócono do samochodów bez elektroniki.Dodatkowo ze względu na słabą elektryfikację i tak trudno korzystać z tych zdobyczy techniki. Medycyna Podobnie jak w reszcie nauki zostało niewielu lekarzy i jeszcze mniej sprzętu.Leki są drogie i trudno dostępne choć tutaj ci "dobrzy" magowie kombinują ile mogą chcąc udowodnić swoją przydatność.Pod resztą względów- jest hujowo ale stabilnie. Potwory i magia Totalna nowość w świecie. Póki co magia traktowana jest raczej wrogo i jest mocno kojarzona z potworami.Same potwory są nowym zjawiskiem. Początkowo myślano o nich jako o uciekinierach z jakichś pokręconych laboratoriów jednak obecnie potwierdzono jedno- jest to twór wykreowany przez magię. Stronnictwa Polska Polityka i historia Konserwatywna,tradycyjna,patriotyczna,jednolita etnicznie tworzona przez stosunkowo nowocześnie myślących ludzi. Gdy w ludzkość runęła nawała katastrof państwo to mało już przypominało to co reprezentowało do 2020 roku. Stało się swoista ostoja wolności na tle popadającej w totalitaryzm Europie. Zmieniło się prawo, zmieniła się mentalność i państwo zaczynało kwitnąc. Gdy cywilizacja pod ciosami kolejnych zamachów bądź cyber-ataków popadała w coraz większe szaleństwo rząd wsparty wojskiem,policją i ochotniczymi formacjami trwał na posterunku. Jednak gdy w znękane społeczeństwo uderzyła epidemia nawet tak doskonale trzymające się społeczeństwo posypało się jak domek z kart.Jednak udało się umieścić specjalnie wybranych przedstawicieli rządu w każdym liczącym się zbiorowisku ludzi. Oczywiście niemal 3/4 tychże osad nie przetrwało jednak udało się ocalić te najważniejsze. Powstało wówczas wiele autonomicznych państewek które jednak miały wspólny mianownik- Kongres. Dzięki temu Polska jako kraj zachowała jedność poprzez utworzenie Kongresu- rady przedstawicieli różnych ośrodków decydujących o najważniejszych decyzjach przy zachowaniu sporej autonomii poszczególnych części.Oczywiście nie jest to organ państwowy w dzisiejszym tego słowa rozumieniu, bardziej przypomina rodzaj rady plemiennej.Obecnie w Kongresie najwięcej do powiedzenia mają: książę Henryk Wiśniowski-władca Beskidu, książę Michał Kowalski -władca Wielkopolski i Jan Kohl- władca Śląska. Gospodarka Mimo upadku cywilizacji w Polsce przetrwało kilka ośrodków przemysłowych, najczęściej małych fabryczek bądź fabryk powstałych już po upadku na bazie wyszabrowanych urządzeń. Oczywiście wydajność tego przemysłu jest niska ale na tle świata i tak prezentuje się nieźle.Rzecz jasna produkuje się tylko najpotrzebniejsze przedmioty, często żeby wyprodukować coś bardziej zaawansowanego fabryczki muszą czekać aż towar zostanie dostarczony z innych,odległych osad ludzkich. Jednak prawdziwą siłą przemysłu post apokaliptycznej Polski jest rolnictwo. Powodem tego jest fakt że przed upadkiem istniało sporo małych gospodarstw,zwykle agroturystycznych i kładących nacisk na odtworzenie możliwie tradycyjnych metod uprawy i hodowli. Oczywiście istniały też wysokowydajne i nowoczesne gospodarstwa jednak te obecnie są straszącymi zmumifikowanymi szkieletami zwierząt i hałdami kompostu ruinami. Same istniejące dziś gospodarstwa dzielą się na kilka rodzajów.Pierwszym z nich są tzw. Wolni Kmiecie, są to gospodarstwa prowadzone przez rolnika z rodziną i ewentualnymi parobkami bądź najemnymi robotnikami.Są one zwykle nastawione zarówno na uprawę jak i hodowle i proste rzemiosło.Mimo że najliczniejsze są stosunkowo mało wydajne i nie zawsze zapewniają pokrycie zapotrzebowania ośrodków miejskich i przemysłowych. Drugim typem gospodarstwa jest tzw.Folwark. Tutaj mówimy już o sporym gospodarstwie składającym się z głównego ośrodka-czasami nazywanego dworem bądź hacjendą i mniejszych gospodarstw otaczających go. W samym gospodarstwie panuje neo-feudalizm.Taki typ gospodarstw jest nastawiony na maksymalną produkcję choć dalej jest to po prostu większe i bardziej zorganizowane gospodarstwo produkujące wszystkiego po trochu.Ten typ pozwala już na skuteczniejsze zaopatrywanie miast. Ostatnim-największym typem jest Rancho. Jest to myląca nazwa gdyż jest to po prostu coś w rodzaju folwarku złożonego z kilku a nawet kilkunastu innych folwarków.Oprócz oczywiście hodowli i uprawy samo gospodarstwo posiada również rzemieślniczy bądź manufakturowy browar,gorzelnie,przędzalnię oraz profesjonalną rzeźnię i zakład masarski. Często osada właściciela przypomina krzyżówkę miasteczka ze wsią. Obecnie(post-apo) oprócz typowych rzeczy kojarzonych z rolnictwem i hodowlą w Polsce do inwentarza rolników dołączyły nowe gatunki.Otóż w czasach po upadku rozpowszechniła się hodowla strusi i alpak oraz upowszechniła się "przydomowa" hodowla karpi,pstrągów tęczowych i ew. węgorzy. Wojsko Regularne siły wojskowe i policyjne w Polsce mimo że przetrwały niemal rok od początku serii katastrof w końcu rozpadły się zarówno z powodu dezercji jak i przetaczających się w ich szeregach epidemii. Dodatkowe oddziały ochotniczych sił Obrony Terytorialnej przetrwały do dziś gdyż były o wiele liczniejsze,zdecentralizowane a stan liczebny ratowali ocaleli żołnierze zawodowi. Oczywiście 7 lat chaosu spowodował wiele zmian w sposobie działania wojska. Dawne organizacje paramilitarne połączone z Obroną Terytorialną przeszły szereg modyfikacji na przestrzeni 7 lat. Większość dawnych ich członków odeszła z czynnej służby stając się podwalinami obecnej klasy rządzącej. Ci którzy zostali zostali podzieleni na tzw Straż Obywatelską- całkiem nieźle wyszkoloną i wyekwipowana siłę policyjna pilnująca prawa i porządku.Siły SO podlegają poszczególnym książętom przez co czasami poszczególne oddziały SO w razie konfliktów między nimi walczą przeciwko sobie.Dodatkowo oddziały te są słabo zmotoryzowane polegając raczej na koniach i wozach z pojedynczymi samochodami i szajowozami(buggy samoróbka).Na uzbrojenie typowego strażnika składa się najczęściej strzelba/prosty karabin,pałka policyjna,nóż czasem prosta broń maszynowa.Co ciekawe dodatkowo pełnią oni rolę straży drogowej pilnującej przejezdności dróg i mostów.W walce z potworami raczej pozbawieni są realnych szans chyba że mają miażdżącą przewagę liczebna.Pod względem umundurowania są dwa trendy-albo wykorzystywanie mundurów wojskowych WP z oznaczeniami policyjnymi (Beskid) bądź mundur policyjny(Wielkopolska). Liczebność: około 10-11 tysięcy członków na terenie całej Polski Wyszkolenie: na dobrym poziomie, raczej działania policyjne i "antyterrorystyczne" Uzbrojenie: średnie-w oddziałach bogatych księstw dobre, głownie broń cywilna Dowództwo: suweren księstwa na obszarze którego sformowano dany oddział Werbunek: ochotniczy albo pobór ( w zależności od księstwa i bieżącej sytuacji politycznej) Korpus Strażników- czyli regularna armia autonomiczna od poszczególnych księstw broniąca wszystkich księstw i utrzymująca się dzięki daninom i podatkom. Strażnicy mimo bycia kontynuacją organizacji paramilitarnych i resztek armii zawodowej są porządnie wyszkoleni i dodatkowo mocno otrzaskani w boju.W przeciwieństwie do SO żołnierze ci posiadają park maszynowy złożony z samochodów terenowych typu Honker i UAZ, ciężarówek Star a nawet pewnej ilości transporterów SKOT(z demobilu) i BWP(akurat te nawet ze złomowiska), a nawet kilka T-55 z zapomnianych wojskowych magazynów, oczywiście ze względu na koszty paliwa zdecydowanie cześciej wykorzystywane są lżejsze pojazdy i konie.Również uzbrojenie strażników stoi na wyższym poziomie i szeregi tej armii są mocno nasycone bronią palną.Dodatkowo w szkoleniu tych żołnierzy ważnym elementem jest nauka walki wręcz i podstaw fechtunku.W odróżnieniu od kolegów z SO ludzie służący jako żołnierze w SK to zawodowcy. Morderczy trening i równie mordercza służba sprawiła że są to doskonałe maszyny do zabijania ludzi ale potrafią sobie radzić również z potworami choć zwykle posługują się wtedy albo techniką spalonej ziemi albo zmasowanego ataku.Żołnierze KS są umundurowani jak przedwojenni żołnierze w mundury wz 2010 ( nieliczne jednostki elitarne w Camogrom) a jedyne zmiany dotknęły tylko oznaczeń jednostek. Liczebność: kilka tysięcy członków(3,5 do 4,5 tysiąca) w bazach na terenach wszystkich części Polski Wyszkolenie: na bardzo dobrym poziomie, każdy żołnierz przechodzi szkolenia z zakresu broni palnej,białej i walki wręcz + kursy specjalistyczne(np. snajperski, zwiadowczy itp) Uzbrojenie: dobre do bardzo dobrego (w tym karabiny wsparcia, karabiny snajperskie i para-snajperskie,wyrzutnie rakiet itp- oczywiście wojsko nie szasta tym sprzętem ale ma go na stanie i potrafi używać), dodatkowo żołnierze posiadają spory park maszynowy Dowództwo: Marszałek będący członkiem niezależnym Kongresu, kadra oficerska wywodząca się zarówno z dawnego OT i WP jak i nowi oficerowie mianowani po upadku(nacisk na kompetencje i zdolności) Werbunek: ochotniczy choć w wypadku mobilizacji pobór( w częściowej KS inkorporuje SO w powszechnej wzywa się każdego zdrowego i i sprawnego mężczyznę) Ostatnim typem sił zbrojnych są Łowcy(zwani też Wiedźminami/Łowcami Mutantów).Ci żołnierze mimo podobnego pochodzenia co Strażnicy Korpusowi wyspecjalizowali się w walce z nowym wrogiem-potworami i czarodziejami. Od typowych żołnierzy różni ich bardziej elitarne i dużo cięższe szkolenie pod okiem albo ex-operatorów z sił specjalnych(bądź ich pierwszych podopiecznych), lepszy sprzęt oraz zdobywana z zapomnianych ksiąg i doświadczeń wiedza o potworach.Sami Łowcy dysponują zbliżonym parkiem maszynowym do Korpusu ale ze względu na prowadzone operacje korzystają głownie z Honkerów,Star-ów wspieranych czasem SKOT-ami.Sami Łowcy odpowiadają wyłącznie przed Marszałkiem(dowódcą całego Korpusu Strażników) a poszczególni oficerowie cieszą się olbrzymią swobodą operacyjna. Na uzbrojenie Łowców oprócz całej masy typów i rodzajów broni wchodzi również sporo broni białej-idealnej do walki z niektórymi typami potworów.Dodatkowo tajemnicą poliszynela jest współpraca z tymi "dobrymi" czarodziejami którzy uczą Łowców prostej magii runicznej oraz za pomocą alchemii ulepszają ich ciała i umysły do walki z niewyobrażalnym zagrożeniem.Dodatkowo elementem wsparcia tych wojowników są chowańce-Lynxy pozyskane własnie dzięki Czarodziejom.Łowcy podobnie jak cała reszta biega w mundurach wz 2010 choć można spotkać też osobników w Camogromie lub PenCott'cie. albo Atack'sie FG. Liczebność: kilkuset Łowców podzielonych na stosunkowo małe oddziały stacjonujące w systemie rotacyjnym po różnych bazach Wyszkolenie: elitarne a do tego spora znajomość fizjologii potworów oraz podstawy znajomości magii, według niepotwierdzonych źródeł również tajemniczo ulepszeni na poziomie genetycznym Uzbrojenie: bardzo dobre do elitarnego, dodatkowo wynalazki i prototypy wykonywane na zamówienie Dowództwo: Marszałek Korpusu Strażników ale realnie to zasłużony oficer stacjonujący w stołecznym mieście każdego księstwa Werbunek: tylko i wyłącznie ochotniczy, brutalne szkolenie i inicjację przechodzi zaledwie co 2-3 rekrut a do tego dochodzi wysoka śmiertelność podczas szkolenia Park maszynowy Koń jest obecnie najpopularniejszym "pojazdem" stosowanym w wojsku.Działa na siano a nie drogie paliwo, potrafi wyczuć zasadzkę i nawet jeśli siedzi na nim ranny i nieprzytomny żołnierz sam wróci do bazy. Korzysta się z 3 typów tego zwierzęcia. Pierwszym z nich jest uniwersalny i wytrzymały koń huculski, jest to niemal symbol SO.Drugim jest koń małopolski i inne do niego podobne służący jako wierzchowiec dla KS i Łowców.Ten drugi typ konia jest szybszy ale równie wytrzymały co hucuł, oczywiście również przebija go elegancją co również jest ważne.Ostatnim typem są zimnokrwiste konie pociągowe wykorzystywane głównie przez logistyków i SO podczas usuwania pni drzew bądź transportowania ciężkich przedmiotów. Szajowozy budowane na bazie części pozyskanych z wraków pojazdów cywilnych bądź mocno uszkodzonych wojskowych uzupełnianych produkowanymi obecnie częściami.Ze względu na lekką konstrukcję plus budowanie ich z naciskiem na maksymalną dzielność terenową są chyba najczęściej używanym pojazdem (oprócz motorów) zarówno przez zamożniejszych cywilów jak i siły porządkowe.Zwykle mieści 2 osoby oraz posiada mały bagażnik/naczepę do transportu. UAZ-y są starymi poradzieckimi terenówkami wykorzystywanymi początkowo przez Obronę Terytorialną oraz miłośników starych pojazdów bądź mniej zamożnych fanów off-rodu. Ze względu na duże ilości tych maszyn oraz fakt że złożonością budowy niekiedy stoi poniżej szajowozu jest często spotykaną maszyną używana przez zamożniejszych cywilów jak i SO a pojedyncze sztuki służą w KS. Honkery kilka lat przed wojną stały się głównymi pojazdami OT a ich zmodernizowane wersje konkurowały z HUMVEE. Jednak próbę czasu przetrwały dużo prostsze polskie wozy i obecnie są głównymi mechanicznymi rumakami wojska. Po radzieckich pojazdach odziedziczyły one niezawodność i spora prostotę konstrukcji jednak wygoda ich używania i zdolności terenowe stoją na dużo wyższym poziomie. Kolejny polski produkt korzystający z niemieckich części i rozwiązań.Przed wojną była to po prostu ciężarówka wojskowa jednak obecnie jest to również pojazd przerabiany na pojazd wsparcia poprzez montowanie na nich WKM-ów, dział bezodrzutowych itp. Korzysta z niego głownie Korpus Strażników i szlachcice bądź bogatsi gospodarze do transportu płodów rolnych. Przed wojną pojazd ten był niemal w całości zdemobilizowany i albo zalegał w magazynach albo czekał na przetopienie. Jednak najpierw powstanie OT a potem apokalipsa szybko przywrócił go do służby.SKOT-y są bardzo porządnymi pojazdami jednak ustępującymi zaawansowaniem pojazdom zachodnim. Jednak prostsza konstrukcja i łatwiejsze do naprawy,konserwacji a nawet ograniczonej produkcji podzespoły sprawiły że dziś są siejącymi grozę na polach walki pojazdami idealnymi do walk z bandytami i potworami. Kolejny relikt wygrzebany z otchłani magazynów wojskowych. Te wycofane z użycia stareńkie czołgi przed upadkiem jak i teraz są najliczniejszym czołgiem na świecie.Do jego zalet na pewno można wliczyć prostą budowę, wyjątkowo idioto-odporna konstrukcje i fakt że szperacze po prostu znaleźli dużo mniej lub bardziej kompletnych maszyn tego typu. Oczywiście o ile SKOT-ów jest stosunkowo dużo (jak na postapo) to T-55 jest rzadkim i cennym zasobem do którego maksymalnie stara się oszczędzać zarówno amunicje i paliwo. Do walki maszyny te ruszają dopiero wtedy gdy potrzeba naprawdę wielkiej siły ognia. O ile T-55 jest konstrukcja przestarzałą nawet jak na standardy obecnego świata to jego następca T-72 jest czołgiem groźnym i mimo kilku wad konstrukcyjnych odziedziczonych po starszych czołgach tego typu skutecznym na polach walk. Podobnie jak starszy T-55 został wygrzebany z magazynów (bo zastąpiły je Leopardy) gdzie jednak ocalało niewiele tych maszyn (po prostu wiele zniszczono w czasach chaosu).Obecnie jest tylko kilkanaście maszyn tego typu z czego 5 do 6 jest polską modernizacją nazywaną PT-91 twardy. Czołgi tego typu są w całości pod kontrola Sztabu Korpusu Strażników i używane są dopiero wtedy gdy sytuacja staje się śmiertelnie groźna. Uzbrojenie Jest to obecnie coraz mocniej i częściej wykorzystywane uzbrojenie. Istnieje setki wariacji na temat takiego typu broni poczynając od noży,narzędzi do profesjonalnie wykutych mieczy i szabel. Zasłużoną sławą cieszą się przede wszystkim saperki, maczety, toporki(zwłaszcza strażackie) i sławne szable husarskie(repliki). Przed upadkiem broń tego typu wraz ze wprowadzeniem obowiązku posiadania broni w gospodarstwie(powtarzalnej) i bardzo łatwemu dostępowi do broni samopowtarzalnej i automatycznej właśnie ten typ broni stał się szalenie popularny niemal wypierając wiatrówki i uzupełniając czarno-prochowce w kwestii broni do obrony domu i rodziny. Tania amunicja,prosta konstrukcja i łatwość obsługi zaowocowała tym ze dziś nawet w najbardziej odludnej i zabiedzonej wiosce każdy mieszkaniec ma przynajmniej 1 taki karabin. Mimo słabych osiągów doskonale spisuje się jako broń na małe zwierzęta i do obrony gospodarstwa przed słabo uzbrojonymi szabrownikami. W Polsce najczęściej można spotkać karabinki nazywane TOZ oraz SKS'y i mini-Beryle na ten mikroskopijny nabój. Mimo znacznego upowszechnienia się nowoczesnej broni palnej broń czarnoprochowa dalej posiadała i zdobywała rzesze fanów.Dziś również jest często spotykanym typem uzbrojenia,zwłaszcza wśród band rozbójników itp. Powodem tego jest fakt że dużo łatwiej zdobyć poza cywilizowanymi rejonami proch czarny i materiał na kule niż nowoczesna amunicję. Najczęściej spotykane są rewolwery Colta, karabiny czarnoprochowe i repliki jednostrzałowych pistoletów kapiszonowych. Podobnie jak broń sportowa strzelba stał się najczęstszym wyborem przeciętnego Kowalskiego przed upadkiem cywilizacji. Prym wiodły 2 typy tej broni dubeltówka(w tym kniejówka) i strzelba typu pomp-action. Obecnie strzelby pomp-action są "etatową" bronią SO oraz częstym wyborem Łowców walczących z latającymi kreaturami bądź potworami czyhającymi w podziemiach miast. Oprócz dubeltówek i kniejówek wielką popularnością cieszą się produkty firmy Bajkał i Remington. Ze względu na panujące prawo Polacy przed katastrofą musieli posiadać jakąś prostą broń palną w domu. O ile większość wybrała broń na kaliber 22LR (5,6mm) bądź strzelbę to część kupiła karabiny powtarzalne. Największą popularnością cieszył się Mosin przez co obecnie jest on najczęściej spotykany. Innymi popularnymi karabinami tego typu są Mauser wz28 (replika na natowski bądź radziecki 7,62mm), Springfield i Lee Enfield(choć korzysta z rzadkiej amunicji). Najczęściej można spotkać Mosina, inne występują rzadko i dodatkowo ciężko ogarnąć dla nich amunicję. SKS stał się w Polsce i krajach typu Czechy,Węgry itp tym czym dla Amerykanów był AR-15(cywilna wersja M4). Oczywiście za tym sukcesem na rynku cywilnym stał fakt że Armia miała po prostu spore jego zapasy w magazynach przez co pozbywała się ich w atrakcyjnej cenie.Drugim najczęściej spotykanym karabinem będącym w istocie modernizacją SKS'a był Type 63. Ta druga wersja stała się widoczna w obronie terytorialnej ze względu na fakt posiadania magazynku pudełkowego (oryginał ładuje się z łódki).Obecnie jest to częsty wybór biedniejszych oddziałów Korpusu Strażników. W Polsce oryginalne SKS służą raczej cywilom bądź jako broń długa SO, chińska wersja spotykana jest głownie wśród Strażników. W Polsce produkowano i używano kilku rodzajów peemów ale mało kto wie że Polska produkowała na masową skalę 2 ciekawe peemy.Pierwszym z nich był PM-63 Rak na ruskie 9 mm oraz PM-84 Gluberyt na natowska wersję naboju. Gdy w XXw Polska będąca częścią Układu Warszawskiego natłukła masę PM-63 a po wstąpieniu do NATO fabryka przeprojektowała nieco wcześniejszy model i powstała wersja PM84. Sama broń jednak średnio się przyjęła i zalegała magazyny i dopiero liberalizacja prawa o posiadaniu broni sprawiła że pod przysłowiowe strzechy powędrowała masa tych pukawek. Obecnie te spluwy są ulubionym wyborem na broń boczną Strażników i Łowców, oprócz tego broń ta cieszy się niesłabnącą popularnością wśród rabusiów. PM-63 jest starszym modelem ale o wiele częściej spotykanym niż nieco lepszy PM-84 służący raczej oficerom. Przed wojną była to już broń służąca tylko jednostkom pomocniczym typu OT. Jednak broń ta posiadała wiele cech które obecnie w dobie ledwo zipiącego przemysłu i utraty wielu technologii sprawiła że znów wróciła do rąk żołnierzy. Przede wszystkim broń ta jest konstrukcja idioto odporną przez co wytrzymuje ona bez problemu złe traktowanie przez użytkownika.Druga cechą tego karabinku jest strzelanie popularna,łatwa do produkcji amunicją o całkiem dobrych zdolnościach uderzeniowych.Oprócz tego broń ta po prostu jest absolutnie niezawodna i ma swój niepowtarzalny styl.Jednak nie jest to jedyny karabinek stosowany przez wojsko.Oprócz tej wersji służą jeszcze: Jak wielokrotnie zauważyłem OT przed wojną jak i cywilni użytkownicy względnie często posiadali kałachy i szybko zauważyli że broń ta ma pewne wady. W OT i wielu organizacjach paramilitarnych rusznikarze zmodyfikowali kałacha i nazwali produkt końcowy AK-EAR(EAR-ulepszony karabinek szturmowy).Zmiany obejmowały: dodanie specjalnej nakładki na kolbę, owijkę na składany pręt poprawiającej wygodę składania się do strzału,ergonomiczny chwyt pistoletowy, okładziny drewniane na okładziny z tworzywa z szynami RIS. Kolejnymi ważnymi dodatkami było dodanie nowego urządzenia wylotowego i specjalnego metalowego elementu na selektorze ognia ułatwiającego przełączanie trybu ognia oraz kolimator co jeszcze bardziej poprawiło ergonomię i celność karabinu.Oczywiście oprócz tych modyfikacji użytkownicy dodają też inne zawieszenia,systemy łączenia magazynków itd. Armia Polski przed wojną całkowicie przezbroiła się w ten karabinek nawet niektóre oddziały OT posiadały go na stanie.Właściwie nie jest to prosta kontynuacja AKM'u gdyż jego poprzednikiem był kbk Tantal opracowany przez inżynierów a następnie po wstąpieniu do NATO Tantala po raz kolejny przeprojektowano i powstał Beryl. Zasilany natowską 5,56 mm (a więc stosunkowo popularną obecnie amunicją a do tego wciąż produkowaną) i przez długie lata modernizowany jest naprawdę godnym polecenia karabinkiem.Wbrew obiegowej opinii doskonale spełnia się w roli karabinka do polowań na potwory ze względu na to że pocisk 5,56 powoduje masakrę w bebechach po trafieniu i dodatkowo ma większy zasięg. Karabinków AK,AKM,AK-EAR I Beryla używają przede wszystkim Strażnicy z Korpusu i Łowcy.Oczywiście cześć AK i AKM-ów służy w SO ale są to najczęściej karabinki starsze i nieco wysłużone.Kbk Beryl wyposażony jest od 2016 roku w adapter magazynków M16 choć istnieje opcja podpięcia starszego typu magów dedykowanych temu karabinowi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek w jakimś opuszczonym wojskowym magazynie znajdziesz lub kupisz od jakiegoś handlarza karabinek o nazwie MSBS to można powiedzieć że trafisz do elitarnego grona.Otóż MSBS był przed upadkiem nowo wprowadzaną bronią mającą zastąpić produkty rodziny AK.Polska myśl techniczna połączyła zachodnie rozwiązania z typowo rosyjską odpornością konstrukcji i powstała perełka.Do zalet tego karabinka na leży celność, wytrzymałość,uniwersalność i korzystanie z popularnej amunicji.Jednak ze względu że był to nowy typ uzbrojenia niewielu rusznikarzy umie to naprawić i jest mały problem z częściami zamiennymi.Jednak jak użytkownik zadba o tego gnata to on odwdzięczy się 100-krotnie. Karabinków MSBS (bo aż 10 wersji tego było-jedna z zalet modularnej konstrukcji) zostało niewiele dlatego spotkać go można u najlepszych Łowców bądź na plakacie propagandowym Łowców Potworów/Korpusu Strażników. Społeczeństwo Społeczeństwo obecnie podzielone jest na kilka stanów zbliżonych do tych znanych z feudalizmu. Na szczycie drabiny społecznej stoją tzw. książęta. Sa to potomkowie tych ludzi którzy w czasach gdy cywilizacja upadała umieli się odpowiednio ustawić i obecnie są one władcami sporych części dawnego państwa. Ludzie ci niegdyś byli po prostu przedsiębiorcami, politykami bądź wojskowymi a dziś są niemal autonomicznymi władcami poszczególnych terenów. Mimo że pełnią swe role dopiero od 7 lat okazuje się że doskonale pełnią swoje funkcje i to właśnie dzięki nim kraj całkiem nieźle funkcjonuje. Obecnie do najbardziej liczących się rodów należą: Wiśniewscy, Kowalscy i Kohle. Poniżej nich znajduje się szlachta czyli albo członkowie należący do najważniejszych rodów albo ludzie którzy w czasie katastrofy zdołali zorganizować jakieś większe społeczności. Zaletami bycia szlachcicem jest o wiele większy dopływ środków i prestiż społeczny, jednak osoby te oprócz korzystania z pracy rolników muszą ich również ochraniać jak i dbać o ich zdrowie,wykształcenie itp. Oczywiście poszczególni szlachcice mogą olewać swoje obowiązki ale jak pokazuje nawet obecna obecna historia kończy się to masowym odejściem poddanych i bankructwem.Do obowiązków szlachty należy albo służba wojskowa bądź odpowiednia danina pieniężna bądź zasobowa. Kolejny stan tworzony jest przez właściwie 2 stany.Stan tzw.szlachty niższej czasem nazywanej bojarami albo gentelmenami tworzą ludzie wywodzący się z młodszych szlacheckich synów(panuje zasada pierwszeństwa-młodsi synowie nie dziedziczą) bądź ludzi z niższych stanów którzy służbą na rzecz albo Kongresu albo książąt dostają niższy stopień szlachectwa.W skład tego stanu wchodzą zarówno zasłużeni żołnierze,Łowcy ale również inżynierowi,chemicy i lekarze. Poniżej szlachty znajduje się mieszczaństwo. Jednak tutaj warto zaznaczyć że by uzyskać przynależność do tego stanu trzeba znaleźć w owym wybranym miasteczku prace i zdolność utrzymania się w nim.Do tego stanu należą przede wszystkim kupcy, rzemieślnicy,pracownicy manufaktur i fabryczek oraz duchowni(nawet jeśli mieszkają na wsi).Oczywiście z tego stanu można stosunkowo łatwo awansować dołączając (i oczywiście wytrzymując) do Korpusu Strażników bądź Łowców. Jeszcze niżej w hierarchii stoją chłopi.Oczywiście najbogatsi z nich żyją na wysokim poziomie w swoich hacjendach i mocno aspirują do zostania szlachtą. Jednak większość z nich pracuje w polu zapewniając wyżywienie reszcie oraz produkty do przeróbki na tekstylia itp. Mimo że stoją stosunkowo nisko w tej drabinie to ze względu na swoje umiejętności są dobrze traktowani i gdy są za mocno uciskani potrafią się buntować i odchodzić do innych właścicieli ziemskich nie raz doprowadzając szlachcica do bankructwa. Sytuacja polityczna Obecnie państwo polskie stoi na pewnym rozdrożu. Z jednej strony jest frakcja mocno pragnąca wyłonienia jednego silnego przywódcy pod berłem którego Polska mogłaby stać się ważnym lokalnym graczem. Jednak istnieje też frakcja pragnąca za wszelką cenę utrzymać obecny stan rzeczy. Dodatkowo w grę wchodzi tutaj władza nad złożami i produkcją żywności(w rejonie księstwa beskidzkiego zlokalizowane jest kilka odwiertów roponośnych,trochę przemysłu-w tym militarnego i kwitnie hodowla, w Wielkopolsce są odwierty z gazem łupkowym oraz wyjątkowo żyzne ziemie,Sląska reklamować nie trzeba). Ważnym czynnikiem jest teżto że osoba która założyłaby koronę Polski dostałaby również pełna i absolutna władze nad Korpusem Strażników oraz budzącymi słuszną grozę Łowcami. Warto wspomnieć również że obok Polski powoli odradzają się sąsiednie państwa. Królestwo Węgier, Zjednoczone Królestwo Czechosłowacji, Nowe Cesarstwo Niemieckie, Carat Białej Rusi no i oczywiście Narodowo-Ludowa Rzesza Ukraińska. Oczywiście tradycyjnie już nawiązano stosunki z dawnymi sojusznikami z Grupy Wyszehradzkiej i białoruskim caratem. Jednak inni sąsiedzi mimo własnych problemów z przemysłem,rolnictwem i potworami już przyjęły stosunkowo wrogie stosunki. Najgorsze stosunki Polska ma z oboma otaczającymi ją Cesarstwem Niemieckim i NL Rzeszą Ukraińską.Dodatkowo zdecentralizowana władza oraz "oderwanie" znacznej części armii od władzy Kongresu powoduje niekiedy straszny burdel logistyczny i planistyczny. Do najważniejszych frakcji na terenie post apokaliptycznej Polski należą: Korpus Strażników i Łowcy "Non sibi sed patriae" Armia jest obecnie z pewnością jednym z głównych graczy na arenie wewnętrznej polityki. Jest to nie tylko znaczna siła skupiająca najlepszych żołnierzy ale również mały potentat na rynku przemysłu militarnego i sprzętowego(KS posiada przynajmniej 2 fabryczki) ale i rynku drobnego przemysłu.Do zalet tej frakcji na pewno należy fakt że jest silnie hierarchiczna i silnie zindoktrynowana co ułatwia podejmowanie szybkich decyzji. Obecnie dowodzi nią Marszałek Jan Chałpnicki (w WP przed upadkiem zaledwie major) który to w skutek splotu wypadków jak i własnej determinacji i wizji ocalił siły zbrojne przed całkowitą rozsypką a następnie je odbudował. Korpus Strażników i Łowcy są orędownikami silnej i scentralizowanej władzy co czyni ich naturalnymi sprzymierzeńcami Księstwa Beskidzkiego w debatach Kongresu, sam książę Wiśniowski jest w przyjaźni z wieloma oficerami KS oraz Łowcami wspierając ich hojnie daninami oraz rekrutami przez co KS i Łowcy szkolą mu prawdopodobnie jedno z najsilniej uzbrojonych i wyszkolonych oddziałów SO. Księstwo Beskidu "Tylko dzięki silnej władzy Polska odzyska świetność" Księstwo Beskidu jest tworem powstałym w południowej części Polski podczas horroru czasu upadku. Zbudowali je ex-wojskowi i przez to oraz fakt posiadania na swoim terenie masy drobnych i kilkunastu średnich firm oraz całej masy gospodarstw agroturystycznych i "ekologicznych" obecnie jest jednym z najbardziej liczących się graczy. Jako jedyne posiada koronowanego orła w herbie. Jest to mimo stosunkowo dużego nacisku na wolność jednostki państwo silnie zmilitaryzowane. Koronnym dowodem na to jest fakt ze jednostki SO wyglądają jak KS a nawet przechodzą podobne szkolenie.Samo uzbrojenie tych "policyjnych" jednostek również jest na wskroś wojskowe. Mimo ze Księstwo Beskidu nie jest tak silnie przemysłowe jak Śląsk ani tak zasobne w żyzne ziemie jak Wielkopolska to zrównoważona i mądra polityka dała temu księstwu w pełni zasłużoną wielkość. Sam książę Henryk Wiśniowski jest silnie promowanym przez armię kandydatem do panowania nad całym krajem, sami jego przeciwnicy polityczni muszą przyznać że jako jedyny i tak zostawiłby dawnym władcom przywileje. Bestiariusz Wstęp Po wojnie pojawiło się nowe zagrożenia- potwory i magia które powołała je do życia.Oczywiście początkowo zarówno cywile jak i siły porządkowe były bezradne i stwory te były bezkarne. Jednak wówczas pojawili się ludzie którzy zamiast uciekać przed tymi stworami zaczęli je badać i szukać czegokolwiek o tym zjawisku. Okazało się że rozwiązaniem były wszelkiej maści podania i mitologie choć były one wyjątkowo nieścisłe.Jednak gdy część żołnierzy zaczęła się specjalizować w polowaniach na nie z każdym zabitym lub odpędzonym stworzeniem zwiększał się ich wiedza. Oczywiście niemal od razu wdrożono cięższe i wyspecjalizowane szkolenia oraz "zaproszono" do współpracy Czarodziejów. Od tego momentu zauważono znaczny wzrost skuteczności jednak to było za mało. Owi magowie odkryli że potwory są źródłem cennych substancji o wielu dziwnych i niezwykłych właściwościach przez co za ich pomocą zmodyfikowali Łowców.Jednak okazało się że wówczas że oprócz frazesów o ochronie ludzkości polowanie to dochodowy biznes i obecnie Łowcy dzięki swojej profesji są jednymi z najbardziej dzianych gości w państwie. Same potwory za katalogowano do kilku kategorii choć jest to podział sztuczny gdyż w ruinach miast zdarzają się tereny zarówno pokryte młodymi lasami(lub parkami) jak i powstałe niedawno bagniska co owocuje dużym zróżnicowaniem występujących bestii. Potwory z lasów i pól Stwory z lasów i pół są raczej dobrotliwe i choć są wśród nich naprawdę upierdliwe okazy to mieszkańcy wiosek raczej nie narzekają na sąsiedztwo swoich niezwykłych sąsiadów. "Ooo, skąd tutaj taki dziwny kwia..." No właśnie, nie zmutowały pod wpływem pojawienia się magii tylko zwierzęta i ludzie. Archeospor to koronny przykład tego czym jest potwór-roślina. Występuje najczęściej na skraju lasu i na zakrzaczonych łąkach gdzie za pomocą kilkunastu "łodyg" atakuje 2-metrową ssawką z ostrym jak diament szpikulcem na końcu .Archeospor jest jadowity a jego jad rozkłada ciało zaatakowanej istoty od środka. Rozmnaża się poprzez zarodniki roznoszone przez wiatr dzięki komorom z gazem -same zarodniki są wielkością orzecha włoskiego. Sama roślina jest groźna ale ze względu na stacjonarne występowanie gdy się już ją wykryje stosunkowo łatwo ja zabić.Jednak jest na tyle sprytna że zwykle 2 łodygi nawet po zagładzie reszty kryją się pod ziemią by ustąpieniu zagrożenia pomóc roślinie szybciej się zregenerować. Z ciał tego potwora pozyskuje się trawiący jad będący składnikiem eliksiru pozwalającego na ulepszanie Łowców poprzez "otwarcie" łańcucha DNA.Oprócz tego roślina posiada jadalny korzeń o wielkiej wartości odżywczej i niezwykłym smaku przez co kupi go każdy kwatermistrz szlachcica lub innego bogacza.Dodatkowo cenne są również zarodniki gdyż część miast "sadzi" je wokół miast jako swoiste pole minowe (choć zwykle są te zarodniki odpowiednio "wykastrowane" by dorosłe rośliny były bezpłodne. "O..." Właśnie zwykle tyle ma do powiedzenia osoba zaatakowana przez tego stwora. Oczywiście w przeciwieństwie do kuzyna-bazyliszka ten jest niejadowity. Do tego wysokością dorównuje fermowemu indykowi choć jest od niego dłuższy.Zwykle mieszka w gęstszych lasach choć są populacje bytujące w pobliżu uczęszczanych traktów a nawet kilka z nich żyje w miastach. Kuroliszki żyją w monogamicznych parach i są jajorodne, oprócz tego są jednymi ze skuteczniejszych myśliwych. Polują zwykle o świcie lub wieczorem podczas szarówki. Atakują z zasadzki zwykle od tyłu celując w kręgi szyjne.Ze względu na reprezentowany poziom stwarzanego zagrożenia stanowią cenne trofeum i za każdego ubitego stwora Łowcy lub inny śmiałek dostają naprawdę sowite wynagrodzenie. Samo zabicie potwora jest wyjątkowo opłacalne jednak można z niego pozyskać jeszcze kilka innych a cennych fantów. Każdy użytkownik łuku odda spora za lotki ze skrzydeł, skóra jest cennym surowcem przy wyrobie butów i rękawiczek a wypchany egzemplarz to po prostu rzadki rarytas za który kolekcjoner zapłaci niemal tyle ile przeciętna wioska za ubicie stwora.Również jajka tego potwora są cennym składnikiem gdyż są naturalnym eliksirem leczącym. "Skąd takie piękne panie jak wy... O ku*** ratuj się kto może!" Co może być gorsze niż potwornie szybka bestia zdolna do dalekich skoków i niskiego lotu wyposażona w kły i pazury? Otóż taka sama gadzina ale z mocami telepatycznymi dzięki którym przeciwnikowi wydaje się że pląsające po polanach potwory są olśniewającej urody blondynkami. Same Zwodniki są nietoperzo-podobnymi stworami o paskudnych pyskach z hipnotyzującymi oczami.I są również jednymi z najniebezpieczniejszych stworów z jakimi mogą się mierzyć ludzie na szlakach. Co ciekawe nie ma reguł kiedy Zwodniki ruszają na polowanie przez co podróżni muszą być zawsze maksymalnie skupieni. Układ nerwowy tego stwora jest cennym źródłem substancji służącej do tworzenia eliksirów transmutacyjnych. Cena mózgu tego stwora(w dobrym stanie) równa się sporej ilości paliwa/złota/amunicji.Zwykle zabicie tego stwora zlecają dowódcy SO po fakcie odkrycia że wykończyły one kilka wiosek z których nie ocalało nic żywego. "A podobno to miały być cycate panienki ze skrzydłami, nigdy już nie uwierzę werbownikowi..." Latające cholerstwo, dodatkowo cholerstwo stadne a w ich oczach łatwo zauważyć sporą dozę inteligencji.Może nie jest to ludzka inteligencja ale każdy kto widział kruki w akcji niech sobie wyobraża to tylko w ciele morderczych istot o humanoidalnym ciele idealnie przystosowanym do walki. Są prawdziwym utrapieniem okolic górskich lasów a do tego podczas migracji potrafią zniszczyć nawet Rancho.Ze względu na bycie szybko latającymi i dodatkowo wytrzymałymi potworami by zniszczyć stado potrzeba albo sporego stosu amunicji albo wielu litrów płonącego paliwa wystrzelonego z miotaczy płomieni. Harpie mimo bycia stosunkowo trudnym przeciwnikiem nie są źródłem niemal żadnych istotnych łupów.Oczywiście można sprzedać lotki(o ile nie spaliły się w ogniu napalmu) i ścięgna na cięciwy.Oczywiście można jeszcze handlować ich jajkami ale są mało atrakcyjne oraz nie oferują niemal żadnych niezwykłych doznań smakowych.Słowem- potwór jedynie oferujący możliwość niezłej zapłaty w towarze lub kruszcu ale bez możliwości zdobycia cennych substancji. "Ku***! Tu jest smok !" Mimo że nie jest to smok a sama wiverna nie zionie niczym i jest wielkości doga niemieckiego to nie wolno jej lekceważyć. Sam stwór jest doskonale opancerzony a do tego świetnie lata.Jednak wiverna jest nie tylko opancerzona ale i uzbrojona.Pazury,kły,kolce na grzbiecie i ostry jak brzytwa ogon doskonale zmieniają je w doskonałe maszyny do zabijania.Są co prawda raczej małym zagrożeniem dla ludzi gdyż wolą ich unikać jednak podczas godów gdy przelatują nad wioskami i miastami dokonują licznych ataków na ludzi i zwierzęta. Wówczas Łowcy muszą zmierzyć się z naprawdę doskonale wyposażonymi przeciwnikami zdolnymi zmasakrować cały oddział żołnierzy. Oprócz nielichej nagrody osoba która ubije wiverne może sprzedać każda jej część.Zęby i wnętrzności kupi każda osoba przyrządzająca eliksiry.Skóra nadaje się do zrobienia całkiem porządnego pancerza(wytrzymuje postrzał z pistoletu i niemal każde cięcie broni białej).Krew kupi każdy Łowca gdyż jest ona składnikiem jednego z mutagenów dających im nadzwyczajną siłę. "Babuszko! Babuszko! Którędy do... O kur..." Jeśli podczas podróżny mało uczęszczanymi szlakami spotkasz niską, pochylona i zakapturzoną postać podobną do staruszki to musisz zrobić tylko jedno- zastrzelić to na miejscu.O ile to nie wyczuje że masz zamiar je zabić i samo ruszy do ataku. Sam wygląd(rycina powyżej) powinien każdego przekonać do tego że jest to zabójcza kreatura wyspecjalizowana w polowaniach na rozumne gatunki.Mało o nich wiadomo gdyż nawet Łowcy dwa razy się zastanowią zanim ruszą na polowanie. Z Licha pozyskuje się składniki alchemiczne potrzebne do tworzenia eliksirów prawdy bądź niewykrywalnych smakowo i węchowo trucizn. "Sam widzisz,przed wojną umarło tu wielu ludzi w namiotach.Szkoda tylko że ich dusze wciąż tu są" W miejscach gdzie doszło do wielkich zbrodni lub gdy dusza zmarłego nie odnalazła spokoju tworzą się upiory. Są to echa zmarłych pałające ślepą nienawiścią do żywych.I od razu udzielam odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie- mimo że są tylko duchowa emanacją to posiadają całkiem "namacalne" ciała z rodzaju zestalonej ektoplazmy. Jednak jeśli coś jest martwe to wyjątkowo trudno to zabić.Upiory o wiele częściej się odgania niż zabija jednak gdy trzeba takiego wyeliminować to używa się albo srebrnych,zaklętych/pobłogosławionych kul bądź specjalnych smarowideł na broń białą. Z upiorów pozyskuje się ekstremalnie rzadki pył zwany powszechnie "księżycowym".Jest to potężny składnik alchemiczny jednak o utajnionych zastosowaniach. "Jest tylko jeden bóg! Jest to Pan Pól- Hrulgin!" Hrulgin nie jest zwykłym potworem.Jest nazywany bogiem gdyż jest zarówno inteligentny jak i obdarzony potężną mocą magiczną. Właściwie bardziej adekwatnie powinno nazywać się go demonem gdyż stwór ten jak mało który potrafi manipulować śmiertelnikami. Dodatkowo ma ciekawą taktykę gdyż zawsze dokładnie infiltruje wioskę pod magicznym kamuflażem.Wówczas pod postacią zwykłego konia "skanuje" umysły mieszkańców i jeśli trafi na podatne umysły powoli je indoktrynuje. Gdy jest to tylko kilka osób to po prostu pewnego dnia znika zarówno jeden koń jak i kilku mieszkańców.Jednak gdy Hrulgin zindoktrynował większość mieszkańców wtedy ci wyrzynają tych opornych i jako tzw Kultyści Hrulgina ruszają za swoim potwornym panem. Hrulgin jest niemal nieśmiertelny więc żeby go zabić trzeba pozbawić go głowy a tą zniszczyć (najlepiej spalić). Najcenniejszym łupem jest serce tego stwora. Za jego pomocą można tworzyć potężne artefakty.Jednak z tego stwora można pozyskać niemal wszystkie części ciała niezwykle istotne dla alchemii i czarodziejstwa. "Hrulginnn...!!!" Z tego co wiadomo Łowcom pierwszymi Kultystami stali się ci z członków "Sekty" którzy przeżyli i zobaczyli co zrobili.Pierwsze Hrulginy szybko zauważyły podatność tych ludzi na indoktrynację- to właśnie oni stali się pierwszymi Kultystami. Są to dzicy,nieludzcy wojownicy posługujący się zrabowaną bądź prymitywnie wykonaną bronią dzięki której, za pomocą szybkich konnych rajdów, potrafią być zmorą wielu okolic.Sami Kultyści są absolutnie szaleni i fanatycznie oddani swojemu "bóstwu" i by podtrzymać reprodukcję tych wojowników Hrulginy muszą kontrolować zarówno ich rozmnażanie jak i logistykę. Kultyści są szalonymi, a dzięki wpływowi demona niezwykle odpornymi, wojownikami zdolnymi masakrować nawet większe osiedla ludzkie.Ze względu na wędrowny tryb życia po wygranej z nimi bitwie można obłowić się w wiele cennych fantów w tym rzadkich modeli broni, przedmiotów bądź innych rzeczy wyszabrowanych z wielu miejsc. "Ale laska..." Mimo stosunkowo mało oryginalnej nazwy Boginki są niezwykłymi "potworami" jak na te czasy.Otóż są one z natury raczej dobre i wydają się opiekować ludźmi.Dbają o to by pola rodziły,nie panoszyły się choroby a złych dopadała kara. Wiec gdzie jest haczyk ? Otóż nie ma nic za darmo, Boginki dwa razy do roku za opiekę oczekują by młody chłopak/dziewczyna (w zależności od indywidualnego gustu) udał się do lasu by z nią współżyć.Oprócz nieziemskiej przyjemności grozi to śmiercią z wycieńczenia bądź rozszarpanie przez oszalałego sługę Boginki-Biesa.Łowcy przestrzegają przed podobnymi układami jednak kilka razy mieli wątpliwą przyjemność walczyć z oszalałymi Boginkami dowodzącymi watahami potworów gdyż pomysłowe kmiotki olały obowiązek.Podobnie jak Hrulgin Boginka traktowana jest jak bóg z tym że jest to bóg raczej dobry.Normalnie wygląda jak olśniewającej urody blondynka przechadzająca się w zwiewnej białej sukni przez las. Jeśli jednak ktoś złamie pakt lub wtargnie na jej teren niszcząc matecznik lasu spotka się z czymś w rodzaju białego biesa o krwiści płonących oczach.I wielkiej potędze magicznej + wataha potworów. Polowanie na Boginki to co prawda grubsze barbarzyństwo jednak jej krew,serce i włosy są najrzadszymi składnikami alchemicznymi dającymi moc podobną do legendarnego Kamienia Filozoficznego.Warunkiem jednak ich pozyskania jest fakt że musi być to Boginka w ludzkiej formie(więc w grę wchodzi tylko zdradzieckie morderstwo).W postaci Białego Biesa jej ciało jest zabójczo toksyczne i przez to z punktu widzenia alchemii nieprzydatne do niczego. " Mamy kontakt z wrogiem! Co? ...Nie wiem co to jest morduje mi lu..." Ze względu na łagodną naturę magia podarowała Boginkom jednych z najlepszych ochroniarzy.Te niemal dwu i półmetrowe kreatury przypominają nieco olbrzymiego antropomorficznego jelenia. Jednak jest to również potężny drapieżnik sprzężony z umysłem swej pani co daje mu zabójczą inteligencję.Gdy jest pod kontrolą swej pani jest raczej nieszkodliwym strażnikiem jednak gdy ta zginie lub rozkaże mu zaatakować jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny i tylko Łowcy wsparci Strażnikami są w stanie go choćby odgonić, rzadko kiedy definitywnie zabić. Z ciał tych potworów pozyskuje się jeden z najsilniejszych eliksirów regeneracyjnych. Można nim wyleczyć prawie każdą chorobę a nawet zrekonstruować kończynę bądź narząd (choć wymaga to czasu,kasy i zdolnego maga-uzdrowiciela).Boginka w postaci Białego Biesa jest jedynym wydaniem tego potwora który jest śmiertelnie toksyczny.Niekiedy Boginki są w stanie podarować swoim wyznawcom butelkę krwi tego stwora co jest dowodem wielkiej "miłości" i "troski" o nich. "Uff znalazłem Leszego, inaczej nigdy nie wyszedłbym z tej pieprzonych chaszczy ..eee.. to znaczy urokliwego lasu." Kolejny potwór opiekuńczy lasu.Z tym że jest to stwór wybitnie neutralny a przy tym nieco chaotyczny. Normalnie ten "ent"(bo podczas sekcji wyszło że jest to właściwie roślinno-zwierzęca hybryda) podróżuje po lasach swoją magią go pielęgnując i ewentualnie pilnując by ew grzybiarze i myśliwi mogli spokojnie w nich pracować. O ile wcześniej wymienieni nie szkodzą lasom i ich opiekunom jest ok. Jednak gdy zaczną odpędzać Leszego lub mu przeszkadzać a nie dajcie dobre duchy niszczyć bezmyślnie las(normalna wycinka Leszemu raczej nie przeszkadza) potrafi on skutecznie rozszarpać naprawdę sporą grupę. Dodatkowo potrafi na jakiś czas przejąć kontrolę nad niewielką grupą potworów bądź zwierząt co czyni go stosunkowo wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Łowcy prawie nigdy nie polują na tego stwora.Co więcej wiedząc że jest to stosunkowo pokojowa istota prędzej wymierzą kare szkodzącym mu ludziom. Jednak gdy konieczne jest jego zabicie nigdy nie zabierają czegokolwiek z ciała całkowicie je kremując. "- Ares co wyczuwasz..? " "- Wyczuwam że jesteś popier****** jeśli myślisz że tylko ze mną ubijesz to Licho." Lynxy są magicznymi chowańcami Łowców będącymi samoświadomymi i posiadającymi pewną dozę zdolności magicznych rysiami europejskimi. Narodziły się one podczas upadku i obecnie spora ich cześć walczy razem z Łowcami przeciwko potworom.W odróżnieniu od normalnych rysi Lynxy tworzą społeczności i jeśli nie są chowańcami to żyją w małych "watahach". Oprócz kłów,pazurów i zabójczej siły oraz zwinności w walce posługują się również niemal ludzką inteligencją i pirokinezą. Do porozumiewania się z ludźmi stosują telepatię(choć nie umiej ą czytać w myślach).Słyną z raczej chamskiego charakteru i typowego kociego podejścia do życia, jednak jeśli miedzy Łowca a jego chowańcem jest więź to jeden zginie za drugiego bez mrugnięcia okiem. Na Lynxy się nie poluje.Jeśli ktokolwiek zaatakuje chowańca albo "dzikiego" Lynxa musi się liczyć ze Łowcy ruszą za nim a jego śmierć będzie jeżył włosy na głowie słuchaczy przez wiele kolejnych lat.Krew Lynxa którą one dobrowolnie oddają jest mutagenem pozwalającym Łowcom mieć "kocie" oczy (czyli,mieć noktowizję oraz regulować ilość padającego na siatkówkę światła przez co nie działają na nich flashbangi) oraz korzystać z prostej tele- i pirokinezy. Stwory z ruin O ile z potworami leśnymi i polnymi da się żyć a nawet "zaprzyjaźnić" to tałatajstwo z ruin miast jest zawsze zabójcze.Łowcy od wielu lat spierają się dlaczego tak jest i wielu wskazuje że magia została tu najbardziej wykrzywiona przez wpływ cywilizacji dając początek prawdziwemu horrorowi. "Wiesz młody był kiedyś taki serial..coś o żywych trupach.No i własnie masz go na żywo" Jeden z najmniej groźnych stworów z ruin. Są to zmienieni przez uwolnioną i spaczoną magię ludzie przypominający dziś nieumarłych. Same Wichty nie są co prawda groźne w pojedynkę jednak ich prymitywne umysły każą im się łączyć w plemiona(stada?) i za pomocą prymitywnej, skleconej ze złomu broni bronić zajmowanych budynków lub kanałów. Największym zagrożeniem są dla tych którzy szukają w nich wartościowych rzeczy lub odgruzowują przedmieścia pod kolonizację. Same Wichty nie są cenne a do tego okrutnie śmierdzą ale często maja albo w gniazdach albo przy sobie naprawdę fajne fanty wygrzebane w ruinach i używane jako ozdoby. "-Wilki? "-Co? Jakie kur** wilki! Spierdalamy!..." Oprócz ludzi zmutował też najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka- pies. Obecnie jego "forma rozwojowa" jest jego wrogiem. Te ślepe,łyse i wyglądające jak groteskowe dobermany potwory watahami patrolują mroczne ruiny polując na wszystko co żywe, czasami zapuszczając się poza ich obręb atakując okoliczne wioski. Mimo ze ślepe doskonale słyszą i maja rewelacyjny węch oraz doskonały instynkt zabójcy. Zwykle w takich stadach "dowodzi" najsprawniejszy barghest choć największe stada towarzyszą jednemu z demonów tych mrocznych miejsc- Pomurnikom. Z barghestami stosunkowo trudno walczyć i kluczowym warunkiem by nie zginać jest dyscyplina,sporo amunicji i nerwy ze stali. Z barghestów pozyskuje się nadnercza z których produkuje się "Miód Berserkera" czyli stymulant przeznaczony dla gladiatorów na arenach. "...." Spotkanie z Pomurnikiem można opisać w tylko jeden sposób- chaos,morze krwi i obłęd. Mimo identycznego pochodzenia co bargesty Pomurniki są miejskim odpowiednikiem Hrulginów. Są jednymi z bóstw rządzących w miastach. Wyglądają jak czarne,pokryte naturalnym pancerzem psy z potwornie zniekształconymi szczękami i płonącymi karminowa poświatą oczami.Póki co spotkanie z tym stworem przeżył zaledwie jeden człowiek ale popadł w obłęd spowodowany prawdopodobnie wpływem umysłu tego stwora.Dodatkowo zawsze przywodzą sporym hordom innych stworów. Brak danych na temat przydatnych łupów ani metod walki, jedyne doradzane wyjście to ucieczka lub zaawansowana magia demoniczna pozwalająca zmylić tego demona. "Ale śmieszne gołę..." Ten kto nazwał to cholerstwo Kłobukiem musiał mieć z lekka braki w zakresie mitologi Słowian bądź paskudne poczucie humoru.Te zmutowane gołębie są prawdziwa plaga niektórych obszarów. Od normalnych różnią się większymi rozmiarami,paskudnie zębatymi i sporymi dziobami oraz wielką żarłocznością.Zawsze żyją w sporych stadach żywiąc się wszystkim co znajdą w tym zabłąkanymi ludźmi.Kolonie lęgowe zakładają w opuszczonych budynkach przez co trudno je początkowo wykryć co zagubiony tam człowiek/zwierze/mutant zwykle przypłaca życiem.Do walk z tym stworem zwykle ruszają żołnierze z Korpusu Strażników radząc sobie z pierzastymi chmarami za pomocą Rkm'ów bądź miotaczy płomieni. Stwory te są bezwartościowe pod względem alchemii.Ich mięso z kolei jest niby jadalne ale zarazem oleiste i mocno pachnące amoniakiem. "...o ile Wyverna jest stworem leśnym to Rozdzieracz jest kreaturą wybitnie miejską i do tego groźniejszą niż wcześniej przytoczony..."(frag. Kodeks Łowcy Tom 2) Rozdzieracze są ewenementem tego ponurego świata.Są to zmutowane stosunkowo niedawno Wiverny których teren życia stały się ruiny miast.Są to istoty niewiele większe od popularniejszego kuzyna jednak od niego dużo groźniejsze. Dysponują mocniejszymi szczękami, potężniejszymi i ostrzejszymi rogowymi wyroślami oraz dużo twardszą i wytrzymalszą skórą. Dodatkowo jest to latający stwór zdolny do produkcji naturalnego napalmu co czyni go wyjątkowo trudnym przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza w środowisku miejski. Mimo że pojawiły się one niedawni już są cenionym źródłem składników alchemicznych i skór z których można wykonać elitarny pancerz(wytrzymuje strzał nawet z amunicji pośredniej). Istoty te są śmiertelnie groźne jednak są rzadko spotykane i trudne do wytropienia. Mimo to ze względu na swoje właściwości Łowcy stosunkowo często na nie polują. "Może i jest to najsłabszy wampir ale pamiętajcie rekruci- to jest pierd***** wampir i jak go widzicie to napierdalacie aż nie będzie się co miało ruszać!" Ćmoki są bezpośrednimi potomkami zamieszkujących miejskie budynki nietoperzy. Wykręcona magia zmieniła je w nocne odpowiedniki kłobuków wyposażone jednak w wyjątkowo skuteczna broń- uderzenie soniczne. Te latające kreatury wielkości indyka nie dość że latają w stadkach to dodatkowo raz po raz kierują w przeciwników skoncentrowane soniczne "pociski" o sile wystrzelonej, policyjnej gumowej kuli.W pojedynkę dla Łowcy ten stwór nie jest nawet istotny ale w większych chmarach może być zabójczy. Ćmoki są stosunkowo częstymi obiektami zleceń choć same nie są szczególnie cenne. No może za wyjątkiem aksamitnej a jednocześnie diablo mocnej skóry ze skrzydeł używanej do produkcji galanterii skórzanej bądź butów. "Melduję kanał 3 czysty,kanał 4 czy..ee Czeka..ARGH!" Korredy są kolejnym typem "wampira" powstały z magicznego wymieszania nietoperza i człowieka co zaowocowało doskonałym nocnym drapieżcą. Same stwory są wielkości mniej więcej człowieka i zbliżoną do ludzkiej budowę choć samo ciało jest chorobliwie białe a głowa nie przypomina niemal w ogóle ludzkiej. Stwór jest też niemal ślepy i polega głownie na węchu,słuchu i echolokacji. Żyje głównie w kanałach choć nocami wychodzi polować na powierzchnię, w nocy walka z Korredem jest niezwykle wymagająca, w kanałach jest niemal niemożliwa. Jedyną jego słabością jest silna alergia na promieniowanie UV co pozwala skutecznie zabezpieczać konwoje jadące nocami w okolicach miast jak i wykorzystywać do walki nowoczesne naboje smugowe generujące sporo tego promieniowania. Korred jest groźnym przeciwnikiem jednak jego krew jest jednym z kluczy do modyfikacji Łowców, produkuje się z niej mutagen ulepszający słuch i równowagę tych żołnierzy co pozwala im na niesamowite akrobacje i uniki podczas walk. "Czekaj.. to goryl?" O ile Korred jest stosunkowo małym i bojącym się światła stworem to Katakan jest monstrum o sile i posturze goryla.Mimo ze silne i zdolne sonicznymi atakami rozszarpywać nawet sporych przeciwników to by być czymś więcej niż tępe bydlę muszą znajdować się pod kontrolą Pomurników bądź Strzygoni. Same Katakany są na tyle wymagającym przeciwnikiem że nieliczni Łowcy mogą pochwalić się tym że go zabili bez użycia przynajmniej RPG-7 bądź WKM-U. Sam Katakan jest odporny na promieniowanie UV przez co jest równie skuteczny przez cała dobę. Dodatkowo ma wszystkie zalety Korreda plus absurdalnie twardą skórę i górę mięśni. Zresztą powyższy obrazek jest chyba najlepszym określeniem z czym Łowcy też muszą sobie radzić. Katakan jest wyjątkowo cennym trofeum. Każda cześć jego wnętrzności jest niezastąpiona w alchemii a ze skóry można stworzyć pancerz porównywalny z kamizelkami kuloodpornymi Policji. "Co jest gorsze od humanoidalnego wampira dorównującego w walce Korredowi? Otóż to samo cholerstwo tylko obdarzone potężnymi zdolnościami magicznymi i zmiennokształtnością." Strzygonie są dla wampirów tym czym dla Barghestów Pomurniki, z tym że zdarzały się Strzygonie władające Pomurnikami a odwrotnej zależności nie stwierdzono.W walce bezpośredniej Strzygoń jest porównywalny z Korredem jednak ma atuty których ten potworek nigdy miał nie będzie. Otóż jest zdolny do polimorfizmu co pozwala tej kreaturze bez problemu kamuflować się w ludzkich społecznościach.Dodatkowo potwór ten umie walczyć zaawansowaną magią i nie zapominajmy że zawsze ma na rozkazy całe stadko innych kreatur. Strzygonie są celami które Łowcy zawsze likwidują w pierwszej kolejności. Jednak by mogli to robić muszą bezustannie monitorować społeczeństwo by wykrywać je zanim do ludzkiej osady zaczną się wdzierać stada sług tych demonów gdyż w takim wypadku rzadko ktoś przeżywa. Stwory z bagien Ostatnią grupą są potwory wywodzące się ze skrytych pod mgłami moczar. Mimo że podobnie jak stwory z ruin są wrogie ludziom to jednak w odróżnieniu od nich głównym czynnikiem utrudniającym z nimi walkę nie są absurdalnie silne atuty tylko samo środowiskowo ich życia. Upadek pociągnęło ponowne zabagnienie znacznych obszarów co obecnie sprawiło ze stwory te są stosunkowo często spotykanymi przeciwnikami. "Co ta woda tak się rusza? Arghh..." Endriagi są bagiennymi jaszczurami występującymi nie tylko na bagnach ale i w lasach. Same Endriagi są wielkości Smoka z Komodo jednak ze względu na magię są stałocieplne i poruszają się o wiele od niego szybciej-zarówno w wodzie jak i na lądzie. Dodatkowo cholerstwo jest jadowite i zdarza mu się polować z zasadzki.Mimo tych cech raczej rzadko wchodzi na kolizyjny kurs z ludźmi ale mimo tego Łowcy często polują na niego gdyż ich krew jest skutecznym mutagenem poprawiającym szybkość i zwinność. Na Endriagi poluje się głównie dla 3 rzeczy: krwi na mutagen, pięknej skóry na kurtki i jadu wykorzystywanego w wielu celach. Jednak robią to zazwyczaj doświadczeni myśliwi i Łowcy gdyż na bagnach z myśliwych w parę chwili mogą przeistoczyć się w zwierzynę dla tego drapieżnika. "Kur** drugi magazynek w niego wjeb**** i h**! Dajcie tego RPG!" Wbrew nazwie Krabopająki to poruszające się na segmentowanym,umięśnionym ogonie potwory wyposażone w parę potężnych odnóży z ostrymi szczypcami. Sam stwór dzięki tej budowie potrafi szybko poruszać się po ziemi a do tego doskonale pływa. Całe jego ciało pokrywa pancerny egzoszkielet zdolny wytrzymać nawet intensywny ogień z broni ręcznej. Stwory te są stosunkowo częste jednak prawdziwe zagrożenie sprawiają osobniki powyżej 2 metrów. Najciekawszą cechą są podwójne szczęki (jak u Xenomorfa) wyposażone u starszych osobników w imponujący zestaw kłów. Krabopająki w zasadzie można porównać do obecnych krokodyli.Dopóki nie wchodzi się na ich teren bądź ma się je w polu widzenia jest ok. Jednak gdy potwór ginie nam z oczu bądź weszliśmy na jego teren podczas pory lęgowej istnieje spora szansa że skończymy w jego szczypcach a następnie w żołądku. Z Krabopająków pozyskuje się wiele cennych materiałów, choć na rynku są stosunkowo drogie. Z płyt pancerza tworzy się wkłady balistyczne do kamizelek(idealnie zastępują płyty SAPI). Ich mięso jest cenne ze względu na fakt iż jest naturalnie zakonserwowane i stosunkowo smaczne. Z jajników samic tego gatunku pozyskuje się składniki alchemiczne potrzebne do tworzenia eliksirów detoksykacyjnych i mikstur leczniczych działających jak silne antybiotyki. "Spokojnie tylko mnie drasnął dzio..." Na bagnach żyje kuzyn leśnego Kuroliszka i jest to nikt inny jak Bazyliszek. Oba gatunki mimo że mylone w opowieściach polują w zdecydowanie inny sposób a do tego mocno się różnią wyglądem. Otóż o ile Kuroliszek i Bazyliszek zawsze czekają w zasadzce podczas polowań to Kuroliszek atakuje poprzez jeden silny atak a Bazyliszkowi wystarcza w zupełności lekkie "dziabnięcie" po czym odlatuje na bezpieczną odległość. Sekretem tej taktyki jest silna neurotoksyna zawarta w ślinie która po godzinie jest w stanie powalić łosia, na człowieka wystarczy zwykle połowa tego czasu. Jednak taktyka jest tym straszniejsza niż by się wydawało gdyż bazyliszek kryjąc się śledzi ofiarę a gdy ta zacznie wykazywać objawy zatrucia rozpoczyna coraz częstsze ataki żywcem ćwiartując ofiarę. Bazyliszki na szczęście są stosunkowo rzadko spotykane jednak szlaki wiodące w kilku okolicach przez skraje moczar słyną z wyjątkowo częstych ataków tego potwora. Z Bazyliszka mimo ryzyka można pozyskać kilka cennych fantów (o ile nie podziurawimy go na wstępie kulami jak sito).Kupcy płacą naprawdę sporo za skórę tego stwora, nie mniejszym powodzeniem cieszą się również ozdobne szmaragdowozielone pióra samców. Jednak największym powodzeniem cieszą się zarodki pozyskiwane z jaj-obecnie na stołach arystokracji można spotkać to wyjątkowo ekstrawaganckie danie ale to prawdopodobnie tylko chwilowa fanaberia. Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk